


100 Fics

by blue_beetle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of The 100 Fics if you want a specific one please comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fics

Raven walks into Octavia's dorm to find Octavia standing before her in her bra and pants.

'Hey Raven, what is it?'

Raven stood there, she had forgotten why she was there in the first place. 

'Cmon tell me or are you just gonna stand there all day.'

'Sorry, I've forgotten what I came for.'

'Mustn't be that urgent then.'

'No I think I got distracted somehow.'

'Distracted? Oh I see now, you like me don't you?'

'Yeah, you're a good friend.'

'Not in that way, Raven.'

'I don't know, I've never had these feeling before.'

'It's called love, Raven, something I have felt for you for quite some time.'

'You're in love with me?'

'Yeah.'

Octavia steps closer and then proceeds to take off Raven's top. She then goes on her knees and undoes Raven's jeans and let's them fall the floor. Now both are standing in their bra and pants.

'I'm not sure about the Octavia.'

'Just go with it, you'll be screaming my name in no time.'

Octavia lifts Raven onto the table and undoes Raven's bra.

'You're turn.' 

Raven undoes Octavia's bra and then pulls down both's pants so that all is on show. 

'Show me that love you felt, Raven, show me it.'

The sex begins and by the time it finishes both girls are dripping and tired. Raven had been shouting Octavia's name for the last minute or so. They both put clothes on and headed back into the camp. For now, no one will know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want a pairing


End file.
